


Comic Con 2014 - After Hours

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's comic con 2014. Where all the rumors began. Sam and Cait have always discussed fantasies, and Cait's is about to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con 2014 - After Hours

Comic Con 2014 – After Hours

 

We always talk about everything. Every hope for the future, every desire. My God, every desire. Every dirty, explicit thought our minds have ever thought up. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone before nor him either until it was us. Just us.

I had always fantasized about getting paid for sex. Not a hooker. But an escort. A very high-priced escort. Of course, I would never actually pursue something like that as a career. It’s just a fantasy. One that he knew of. And comic con seemed the perfect place to step into someone else’s Louboutin’s. After all, if everyone else was pretending to be someone else, why couldn’t I?

I told Sam, my amazing Sam, where to meet me that night. “I want a quieter place to relax” I had said. He agreed. The craziness of the weekend was never-ending. And the desire to escape it for some privacy was much needed. What he didn’t know, as I arrived by taxi, was that I was planning on doing something not many girlfriends would do. Give him a fantastic night with an escort.

Before entering the bar, I slid into the bathroom to double check my appearance and my nerves. I smoothed out the little black and very tight Versace dress over my curves. I’ve done my hair up in a tight bun and my skin is practically translucent next to the bright red lipstick on my lips. I smiled to myself remembering the mental image I had of the idea of this beautiful hue making a lovely ring around his cock when I go down on him. Normally I leave my legs bare, but is there anything sexier on a woman than slowly rolling up thigh high stockings and attaching them to your garter? I can feel myself getting slick at the very idea.

I give myself a devilish grin in the mirror, grab my YSL clutch and head out to my appointment. Sam won’t know what hit him.

I walk out to the bar entrance and I can see him nursing a Scotch. I watch him for a moment and I know I’m smiling to myself. He makes me happy and I truly believe I make him happy as well. I’ve never felt this way before. We’re supposed to be keeping our love a secret from everyone. It’s exhausting. I mean, most days I just want to keep him for myself anyway, but some days I just want to shout it from the roof-tops and post silly photos of us in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. But we can’t.

I take a deep breath and head, slowly, over to the bar, sliding in to a spot just to the left of him. He hasn’t noticed me yet. Just continues to stare into his glass and casually glance up at the game on the TV.

Some team is playing something or other and the patrons of the bar get excited suddenly, as does Sam.

“I know nothing of football, was that a good play?” Finally, he turns at my voice and does a little hiccup at noticing me and my appearance but I don’t want the mystery broken, so I continue on. “You know,” I slide my hand over to his, touching it ever so softly, “if you buy me a drink, you can tell me all about it.”

He steadies himself and with a grin, leans ever so slightly toward me, “Well, I wouldn’t want to bore a beautiful woman such as yourself with sports trivia.”

“Hmm. Well, perhaps you can entertain me some other way.”

Sam signals to the bartender to bring me what he’s having and it’s promptly in front of me. I take a sip, gingerly, my eyes never leaving his. I make a small moaning sound and close my eyes as the Scotch warms my throat on the way down. I open them to see him staring back at me. No – into me. Sam can be shy, even with me. But at this moment, he is looking so far into me that I’m almost ready to abandon all my plans and just let him take me in the closest bathroom. It wouldn’t be the first time. I’m always amazed at him. In some moments he looks as innocent and giggly as a twelve-year-old boy getting his first hard-on. Then other moments, this moment, he looks every bit the King of Men that he is playing on television. Only the world doesn't know this man. Only I do.

"Hmm. That's very good," motioning to the drink. "I love a man that knows what a real drink is."

"And I love a woman that knows what she wants," he admitted, "but I am wondering why you chose to come and talk to me. There are plenty of men in this bar. Surely they'd all be dying to entertain you for the evening."

"I don't need to be entertained. I need to be pleased." There was a hitch in my voice when I spoke and he noticed. The slightest upward movement at the corner of his mouth told me he was more than willing to play along. I turned to face him a little closer, my right hand touching his leg, inching up to the apex of his thigh where I could feel movement under my hand. Even over the loud music and televisions I could hear his breathing increase and watch his eyes go glassy underneath the hoods.

"How many men does this work on?” he asks. “I can see a man throwing away all he has to bury himself inside you while staring into those beautiful blue eyes."

I smiled, "Would you give all you have to bury yourself inside me?"

"Not only would I give you my last penny, I would give you my last breath."

I leaned in closer, my nail tracing over his growing bulge and whispered in his ear, "My beautiful red-haired man, I don't need your last breath and I cost considerably more than a penny. If you're interested," I placed the hotel key-card on the bar, sliding it toward his right hand poised at his drink glass "room 1303." I gave his cloth-covered cock a squeeze and slid off the stool. I barely looked back, I didn't need to. I saw everything in the mirror as I walked by. From his slightly gaping mouth, to his adjustment of his pants and a man behind him saying something as he downed the last of his Scotch. 

*****

I barely situated myself and got the music going in the hotel room before I heard the key-card in the door. I was leaning against the wall in the hallway, one leg bent back with my heel against the wall. Sam's face was unreadable. First time for everything. He dropped the key on the hallway console and draped his suit jacket just beside it. Un-buttoning the first few buttons on his black shirt, he walked, no, sauntered, was he sauntering?... up to me, facing me. I could feel my breathing increase in anticipation. But he waited...

He stood, unmoving in front of me. His bright blue eyes were taking on a much darker hue in the dimly-lit room. I was just about to move when he grasped both of my hands in his, and pushed them high against the wall, spinning me so that I faced the wall. I let out a little shriek of surprise.

Sam leaned into my right ear and whispered, "Don't move. Do you understand?" I nodded and he slowly moved back. His hands moved to my waist, first sliding up to the swell of my breasts, squeezing them gently with his large hands. He made a noise of approval as my nipples hardened and leaned into me again, "You see," his deep accent tantalizing my ear, "if I am to pay for ya, I'm going to do as I please. But I promise," he gave a sharp pinch to my nipples, "you'll enjoy every bit of it. I mean to make you moan like no man ever has."

I know I made a sound after he spoke those words. It wasn't planned, but damn, he knows what words do to me. He abandoned my breasts and moved his large hands lower, all the way to my ankles, lowering himself to his knees and murmuring approval at my attire. Slowly his hands moved back up to the hem of my skirt. He waited just a few agonizing seconds before roughly pushing the skirt above my ass. I wore no panties underneath. Just the garter belt.

"My God, you have a beautiful round ass," he said kneading my cheeks like a contented feline, "it looks good enough to eat." And he did just that. He spread my cheeks and buried his tongue deep in my ass. Licking in between and coming up to nibble and bite my cheeks. I'm fairly certain I was grinding my ass into his face, but I was losing all rational thought as he brought me to the brink. My hands lowered to brace myself against the wall and he abruptly pulled away and while still on his knees, turned my body to face him.

I was completely taken aback. First at the delicious assault on my ass, and second at the loss of that attention. I lowered my head to look at him. He almost looked.... angry?

He popped open the button on his trousers and slid the zipper lower, "Did I not tell you to keep your arms where they were. That I was going to do as I pleased with ya."

"Yes," the words coming out with unsteady breath, 

He released his cock from the confines of fabric and stroked slowly, not that it needed any encouragement. It was beautiful and fully erect. "You see the lamps on either side of your head? Take hold of them. You are not to touch me; you understand?" 

Again I nodded.

"After all, it's what the customer wants, is it not?"

Nod.

Sam slowly moved his hands between my thighs. He moaned with approval at the moistness of my lips, my everything. Lightly darting his tongue out to lick my clit, he then moved lower and buried himself in my wetness. His thumbs opening me up to him and my legs spread wider and wider to accommodate how deep he was trying to get his tongue. I moaned and writhed beneath his hungry mouth and the moment he inserted two fingers inside me, I lost it. I saw nothing but stars, but before the world stopped spinning, his had stood up, pooling his trousers at his feet and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist as he quickly sunk himself inside me, his cock sending jolts of electricity through my body and out of my fingertips, extending my orgasm. 

Grunting and groaning himself, he ripped loose the bun atop my head and my hair cascaded above my breasts. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him. To clutch and claw at his skin and rake my nails down his back. He must have sensed this as a strangled "Touch me, woman" escaped his throat. I did. I tore open the remaining buttons on his shirt and I grasped his body to mine as if it were a life-vest and I was drowning in his ocean. My hands slid up inside his shirt, clutching his back. The moment I knew I drew blood he thrusted himself inside me once, twice, then descended into preternatural bliss on the third drive.

Gradually, he lowered my legs to the floor. I could barely stand. They felt like Jell-O. Sam pulled the front of my dress lower, my breasts popped free, “No bra. I knew it. I could see your nipples reaching for me at the bar,” he said before taking one in his mouth. His hands clutched and kneaded my breasts, my moans only enticing him on. He sucked hard and with a little pop, released one nipple to focus on the other.

After due attention, he released my breasts and moved in to kiss me, I turned my head away, “I don’t kiss.”

“Well,” he said bringing one hand under my chin and holding my face steady, “I do.” He kissed me long and hard and oh so good. He never fails to make me weak when his tongue enters my mouth. He lightly licks my lips and delves in deeper, pushing my head closer to him. When he releases me, I’m a quivery mass of mush. His kisses as Jamie affect me the same way. I always have to bring myself back to Claire when he claims my mouth. I swear I said his name once in a scene, but everyone tells me it cannot be heard. I certainly hope not.

I drop my hand between us and find his cock, almost fully hard again. I give it a few strokes and he closes his eyes. “Time to earn my pay,” I say as I drop to my knees. I lick gently and teasingly around his balls, he loves it. He loves attention to every part of his body. While his penis rules it all, he does not let the rest of his kingdom go unattended. Nor would I let it. 

I take his testicles in my mouth, circling my tongue around them. The ends of his shirt tickle my face as I pull away to give a long, languid lick up his penis before engulfing him inside my mouth. He arches his back, but falls forward, his hands land heavily on the wall behind me. I suck him slowly, then quickly, bringing my hand up to play with his balls. I can hear his breath hitch and his moans become stronger as I know he’s nearing his second completion of the night. I let my right hand travel around his back-side, playing with the crease of his ass. I insert my thumb, just the tip, inside him and he explodes in my mouth. He comes hard and strong down my throat, nearly loosing his balance. When he finally settles, I sit back, admiring the beautiful lipstick ring left behind. Gotta love MAC. Still there even after the assault he placed on my mouth earlier.

*****

We both came twice more that evening before succumbing to exhaustion. Not simply from the crazy sex, but also the chaos of the weekend and the nervous anticipation of what lay ahead of us in the world of Outlander. How many more nights would we get of this before people started asking too many questions? Before accusations would start flying of co-workers sleeping together. Certainly nothing new, and yet still taboo in some circles. But we aren’t just sleeping together. We are each others’ world. I can work with him for 15 hours a day and still smile at him when we get home. Because at home he’s just Sam.

*****

I awoke to the sound of a flushing toilet. Sam stepped out of the bathroom, lightly scratching his chest. He stopped and surveyed the damage to his chest and snorted slightly at the red marks.

"Your back is worse, I'm afraid."

"Ah. No bother. I'll just have to hide it from my girlfriend for a few days."

"Hmmm....girlfriend, huh? Is she good to you?"

He smiled at that, "Not a person in this world is better," he said as he pulled on his trousers.

I watched him dress. It was early morning now. The day was beginning and I knew we had to get back to our hotel. Back to the separate rooms of Caitriona Balfe and Sam Heughan. Co-workers. Friends. Nothing more. I watched as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Pushing aside the British pounds, he pulled several American bills out, looked me in the eyes, walked to the night stand and placed the money down.

He leaned over the bed and taking my hand, gently placed a kiss atop it, "I enjoyed myself very much," 

"Likewise. You are a true gentleman."

 

****

I waited perhaps ten minutes after he left before stretching out like a cat and slowly escaping the confines of the hotel room duvet. I dressed quickly in my little black dress, shoving my undergarments into my clutch. There wasn't much time to get back and the idea of walking in the harsh sunlight of San Diego with a bunch of cos-players watching, did not appeal to me.

I slipped out of the hotel room, silently closing the door behind me. I looked up to see Sam leaning against the wall a few feet away. "You didn't think I was going to let you walk back alone, did you?"

I just smiled. Of course he wouldn't. He unfolded his jacket from his arms where it was resting and placed it over my shoulders. It certainly wasn't cold out, it was actually ridiculously humid, despite the early hour. But he was protecting me. Because that's what he does.

We stepped into the elevator and started down to the lobby. Sam's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder, the doors opened on a lower floor for a man to get on. He looked startled, smiled nervously, then turned his back to us. I gave Sam an inquiring look as we all departed the elevator together on the main floor, the man walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Who was that?"

"That," he said, "was a man at the bar last night that witnessed everything you did. And when you got up to leave, he came to me and said if I wasn't going to take you up on your offer, he was."

"And you responded with...?"

Sam turned to me, "I told him the price for having you would cost him his life.”

I laughed and snuggled closer to him as we walked, “Jealous?”

“Not at all. I know you know where you belong,” he said smiling. “Um, Cat, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and I seem to have no money left in my wallet.”

“Oh. Not a problem. I’ve got about a grand burning a hole in my clutch.”


End file.
